Destinadas
by DualSoul
Summary: La aburrida vida de la Reina Malvada se altera el día que una pequeña intrusa logra entrar en su castillo.
1. Chapter 1

La reina malvada se encontraba en su castillo, más precisamente en su despacho, leyendo interminables pergaminos para la próxima reunión de reinos. Si algo disfrutaba de su castillo era el silencio imperturbable que fluía por todas las habitaciones. Silencio que se vio roto por dos secos golpes en su puerta.

-Adelante – Ladró, molesta por la interrupción, realmente tenía mucho para leer.

La puerta la abrió Graham, el jefe de la guardia real. Tras él, ocho soldados alineados, tres de ellos manteniendo el agarre en un cuerpo que aún no divisaba, siendo tapada por los demás soldados. Extrañada, su ceja izquierda se elevó hasta límites insospechados.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando acá? – Se levantó y caminó los pasos que la separaban de su guardia con una lentitud digna de la Reina.

-Su majestad – Hizo una reverencia – Hemos hallado a una intrusa en el castillo – Su voz se apagaba lentamente al decirlo, sabiendo la ira que iba a despertar en la reina.

-¿Cómo dice? – Bramó, acerándose aún más a él y escuchando unos quejidos que parecían ahogados por una mano.

-Atrapamos a una intrusa cerca de su habitación, majestad – Esta vez su voz sonó fuerte y clara, incluso se irguió aún más si eso era posible.

-¡Manga de inadaptados! ¿Cómo pudo alguien llegar a las cercanías de mi cuarto? ¡Este castillo está rodeado de cientos de guardias! – Ahora sí los ojos de la reina llameaban de ira.

-Lo siento, su majestad, no sé cómo pudo haber sucedido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan? – Hizo un gesto con su mano con la clara intención de que desaparecieran de su visión y poder seguir con su ajetreado día, sin embargo nadie se movio.

-Su majestad… - Volvió a hablar Graham, tragando fuerte ante lo que estaba por decir – No sabemos que hacer con ella – Dijo y finalmente dio un paso al costado, permitiendo que los ojos de la Reina Malvada visualizaran a la persona que había salteado todas las barreras de seguridad del castillo. Y asombrada, descubrió que no era más que una niña.

Regina no podía ubicar en su mente la última vez que algo le había sorprendido hasta el punto de dejarla sin palabras. ¿Una niña? Tres guardias seguían sosteniendo su cuerpo con evidente fuerza y dado el despliegue de soldados que tenía en frente, no había sido fácil de capturar. Se obligó a enmascarar su sorpresa y hablar.

-Suéltenla, inútiles – Exclamó, odiando la forma en que seguro le estarían haciendo daño a los pequeños brazos.

-Pero su majestad – Interrumpió Graham, callándose al instante al ver sobre él los fríos ojos de la Reina.

-Escúchenme bien porque no pienso volver a repetirlo – Sus palaras sonaban peligrosamente filosas, como si con ellas pudiera cortar la garganta de cualquiera de ellos. O mejor dicho, de todos ellos – Ya no soy la Reina Malvada ni ustedes los soldados de ella. Nuestro pueblo al fin nos respeta y no pienso que mi imagen se vuelva a manchar por sus estupideces – Bramó, paseando sus ojos por los de cada soldado – La próxima vez que estén por lastimar a una simple niña por su inutilidad, les cortaré la cabeza.

El silencio sólo fue interrumpido por el ruido que los soldados hicieron al tragar con fuerza. Satisfecha con sí misma, volvió sus ojos hacia el jefe de la guardia real.

-Ahora márchense antes de que los haga desaparecer yo misma. Y dejen a la niña aquí – Observó los rostros sorprendidos, sin embargo ella era la Reina y no tenía por qué explicar sus acciones a nadie, menos a unos inútiles soldados que habían sido vencidos por una criatura.

Apenas cinco segundos después, la guardia real había desaparecido y sólo quedaban ellas dos. La niña aún tenía su vista clavada en el suelo, sin embargo al verse sola con ella, se dejó caer grácilmente al suelo, apoyando una de sus rodillas en él, como un príncipe a punto de pedirle casamiento a su princesa.

Regina se permitió sonreír brevemente por eso, antes de recomponer su rostro, aún tenía que averiguar qué quería esa criatura.

-¿Quién eres, niña? – Habló con más suavidad de la que usaba generalmente, pero sin perder su estilo.

-Soy la princesa Emma, Su Majestad – La voz sonó segura e infantil.

La Reina Malvada abrió sus ojos y casi jadeó en sorpresa, su curiosidad elevándose al instante.

-¿Eres la hija de la Reina Snow? – Preguntó sólo para confirmar.

-Así es, Su Majestad – Volvió a responder con seguridad la niña.

-Póngase de pie, señorita, esa no es una posición para princesas.

Regina observó curiosa como Emma hacía lo que le había pedido y finalmente conectaba sus ojos con los suyos. Una mirada que le llegó al alma, eran los ojos verdes más transparentes que había visto en su vida y eso que llevaba trescientos años de vida. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando la niña le dedicó una impresionante sonrisa.

-Su Majestad, es usted aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba – Seguía sonriendo tiernamente – Perdone mi atuendo, tuve que arrastrarme por el barro para poder surcar su jardín sin ser vista.

Regina le sonrió, admirando que ciertamente la princesa había manchado su vestido celeste al completo. Incluso las mejillas pecosas y los rizos adorablemente rubios tenían restos secos de tierra.

-La perdono, princesa. Sin embargo espero que no se vuelva a repetir – Habló firme - ¿Desea tomar el té conmigo? – Preguntó con suavidad, viendo como los ojos de la niña se iluminaban.

-Me encantaría.

Regina asintió y mandó a llamar a Dorothy, su sirviente de confianza.

\- Dorothy, la princesa Emma y yo tomaremos el té en el patio interno – Ordenó y al ver a la mujer regordeta en marcha, ella le tendió la mano a Emma para caminar hacia el lugar.

Cuando sus manos conectaron, Regina sintió una corriente de magia poderosa subir por su brazo hasta hacer estallar su corazón en rápidos latidos. Tuvo que tomar un segundo para recuperarse y bajó su mirada para encontrar los ojos verdes más intensos que antes. Ambas lo habían sentido. Extrañada y con muchas preguntas en su cabeza, empezó a caminar.

En silencio, veía como la niña admiraba cada detalle del castillo, los cuadros, el tapizado oscuro, el brillo del oro, los muebles, las alfombras rojas. Sin embargo nada se comparó con la ilusión que brilló en sus orbes cuando se encontraron frente al jardín interno, un espacio acristalado por el cual entraban los suaves rayos de sol, lleno de plantas y libros, incluso con enredaderas de bellas flores blancas que caían por fuera del cristal. Era un lugar mágico y la princesa así lo tomó.

-¡Este lugar es hermoso! – Exclamó emocionada Emma.

-Lo es, querida – Sonrió Regina y tomó asiento frente a la mesa donde ya estaba todo preparado para su merienda. Sirvió el té en las tazas y espero paciente a que la princesa saciara su curiosidad para al fin sentarse, todavía con la emoción grabada en el rostro – Tengo muchas preguntas para usted, princesa pero antes que nada me gustaría saber si su madre está al corriente de su particular visita a mi castillo – Preguntó, alcanzando una ceja hacia la niña que no se inmutó ni asustó como esperaba Regina.

-No, Su Majestad, dejé una nota en mi recamara y salí tan temprano como pude – En su rostro se veía apenas un poco de culpa – Supongo que pronto me encontraran, mi madre sabe que yo estaba determinada a encontrarla – Explicó, generando más curiosidad en la mayor.

-¿Y eso por qué, Emma? ¿Por qué querías encontrarme?

-Deseo conocerla desde que abrí los ojos – Su voz sonaba tan infantil que llenaba de ternura el frío corazón de la Reina Malvada – Nosotras nos pertenecemos ¿Usted lo recuerda, verdad?

Regina se sorprendió por décima cuarta vez en el día desde que apareció esa niña frente a ella. Y aunque no quería lastimarla, tampoco pensaba mentirle.

-¿Recordar qué, princesa? ¿Y cómo es eso de que nos pertenecemos? – La Reina no sabía cómo ordenar todas las preguntas que llenaban su mente. Bebió un sorbo de té para intentar calmar su ansiedad.

-¿Conoce la historia de las almas gemelas destinadas? – Preguntó intentando no desilusionarse ante la respuesta de la Reina, ella sabía que era probable que no recordara nada.

-Por supuesto, querida – Habló con altivez, recuperándose brevemente - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras?

-Gina, estamos destinadas – La confesión en ese tono tan infantil hizo que la reina largara una enorme carcajada, pensando que ya nada podría volver más surrealista aquel encuentro.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Emma? – Preguntó mientras secaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de tanto reír. La niña seguía impasible frente a ella aunque había fruncido su ceño al ver la reacción de la morena.

-Tengo cinco años y no me parece correcta su risa, Majestad ¿Acaso no me cree? – Se enojó, sólo enterneciendo más a la mayor.

-Su Majestad – Llamaron a su costado y se giró para encontrarse con una nerviosa Dorothy. Asintió y el ama de llaves continuó – La Reina Snow y su tropa están en las afueras del castillo, vienen a buscar a la princesa Emma.

Regina observó el rostro alarmado de la niña y no pudo evitar sonreír, sin embargo su rostro se volvió serio rápidamente. Le había llevado años la paz que tenían ahora como para echarla por la borda por una criatura de cinco años con raras ideas en su mente.

-Permítanles que pasen, quiero ver la Reina Snow en mi despacho – Ordenó.

El ama de llaves salió presurosa y Regina se volvió hacia Emma, todavía le quedaban unos minutos a solas.

-Emma, eres una niña adorable y desconozco por qué tienes esas ideas en tu cabeza pero deberías olvidarlas ¿Sabes realmente quién soy yo? Soy la Reina Malvada, intenté matar a tus padres en infinitas ocasiones y cometí actos terribles ¿Por qué crees que nuestros destinos están unidos? – Ciertamente era algo que desconcertaba a la morena.

La princesa bufó molesta, como si tuviera que explicar una obviedad. Nadie en siglos había mirado de esa forma a Regina, lo cual la divirtió profundamente. Esperó pacientemente por la respuesta.

-Mi madre, la Reina Snow, me contó muchas historias sobre usted. Sé quién es y todo lo que hizo pero cuando digo que sé quién es me refiero a que puedo ver su alma, incluso a la distancia y sin conocerla. He tenido sueños que intuyo que eran fragmentos de su vida. Sé que no me creerá pero cuando nací la imagen que se me apareció fue la de usted aunque en ese momento no sabía que era la mismísima Reina Malvada, claro, eso lo descubrí mucho tiempo después – Explicaba con paciencia, moviendo sus pequeñas manos para dar más énfasis en el relato y sosteniéndole la mirada a la mujer frente a ella.

-¿Cómo puede ser que hables de esa forma con apenas cinco años? –Cuestionó en un susurro, completamente abatida y su mente confusa. No entendía si todo esto era una trampa de la otra Reina, sin embargo eso no tenía mucho sentido.

La niña dejó escapar una risa y habló de una forma mucho más acorde a su edad.

-Soy una princesa, así me educaron mis papás. Y claro, parte de tu alma está en mi interior – Aclaró horrorizando a Regina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Nueva historia :) Hay pocas situadas en el bosque encantado y mis ganas de que haya más me llevaron a empezar esta aventura. Es bastante diferente a "Vacaciones mágicas", podemos decir que hay para todos los gustos pero aclaro que es un SwanQueen, sólo deberán tener paciencia. Nos leemos ^^


	2. Fin de la visita

Por suerte para la Reina, Dorothy interrumpió y avisó que la estaban esperando en su despacho. Se levantó de forma apresurada.

-Vamos Emma, es hora de que vuelvas con tu madre – Evitó mirarla, sabiendo lo peligrosa que era la tierna mirada de la niña. Comenzó a caminar y a los segundos escuchó unos rápidos pasos pequeños llegar hasta ella y una delicada mano tomar la suya. Extrañamente, su corazón se sintió reconfortado.

-¡Emma! – Exclamó Snow al ver a su hija, corriendo y arrodillándose a su altura para estrecharla entre sus brazos - ¿Se puede saber cómo se te ocurrió escaparte? – Exclamó recordando las acciones de su hija.

-Lo siento, madre – La niña le acarició la cara y Regina observó sorprendida como se iluminaba el rostro de la otra Reina. Madre e hija volvieron a abrazarse.

La Reina Snow se levantó y se enfrentó a la Reina Malvada.

-Regina ¿Cómo estás? Siento que hayas tenido que conocer a mi hija de esta manera, tiene una extrañaba obsesión contigo. Debí haberme imaginado que haría algo así – Hablaba rápido y sin interrupción, culpándose.

La Reina Malvada se sorprendió de que su antigua enemiga estuviera al tanto de las ideas que llenaban la cabeza de su hija.

-Tranquila, Snow, no puedo imaginar el susto que habrás pasado – Y era verdad, no podía imaginarlo porque nunca nadie le había importado de esa forma.

La pequeña Emma las miraba cual partido de tennis, atenta por si tenía que interceder en algún momento. No había recorrido medio reino para marcharse como si nada.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo en la habitación. Desde que compartían el reino ellas sólo se habían juntado para mantener informada a la otra de lo que a cada una le tocaba ocuparse. Snow era la cara visible del pueblo y Regina se encargaba de las relaciones internacionales, ya que tenía más peso por su pasado de Reina Malvada. Al principio les costó pero luego descubrieron que esa unión había hecho crecer mucho a su reinado. De esta forma, Regina nunca había conocido a la hija de Snow, sólo consciente de que existía.

-Emma ¿Me permitirías hablar a solas con tu madre? – Cuestionó la Reina a la princesa, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos sólo por tener la atención de la morena.

La niña asintió dudosa y miró a su madre, recibiendo la aprobación también de su parte.

-No te metas en más líos, hija – Más que exigir, le rogó Snow a su hija, que se marchó con una risita, dejándolas a solas – Es una niña terrible – Suspiró – No me mal entiendas, amo a mi hija como a nadie en este mundo – Regina giró los ojos, a sabiendas de lo cursi que podría ser la otra mujer – Sin embargo, fue inquieta desde el primer momento, aprendió a hablar y a leer al año y medio, a los dos años nos despertamos con ella encima nuestro y una espada en su mano, apuntando a David – Sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordarlo, sin embargo a Regina le costó no reír – Él tuvo que empezar a enseñarle a usar la espada, ya que cada vez que nos descuidábamos, tomaba una. A los tres años mostró claramente los primeros indicios de magia, floreciendo todo el jardín. A los cuatro se estudió la historia de todo tu reinado, aunque eso aún me asombra, dada su edad. Y a los cinco, bueno, se acaba de recorrer el reino para venir a verte – La Reina Malvada no podía salir de su asombro, al descubrir la intensa y corta vida de Emma. – Lo siento, ¿Te aburro?

-Para nada – Se apresuró a aclarar – Cuéntame más, es una niña fascinante – Declaró, para sorpresa de Snow.

-Si algo se mantuvo siempre en ella, fue el interés por ti. No me preguntes a qué se debe o cómo nació, sin embargo ella te adora. Más allá de todo entendimiento. Y realmente me preocupa, nunca creí que llegaría a escaparse cuando le negué verte, si le hubiera pasado algo, yo… - La voz de la Reina blanca se quebró y a sus ojos acudieron las lágrimas.

Regina sintió una opresión en su pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad. Tragó con fuerza intentando quitarse esa extraña sensación.

-No le pasó nada, Snow, es una niña muy valiente e inteligente – Declaró, intentando que esas palabras la tranquilizaran a ella misma también.

La reina asintió, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Deberíamos marcharnos ya, no quisiera viajar de noche – Volvió en sí. La Reina Malvada asintió y juntas salieron en busca de la princesa.

La encontraron acompañada de Dorothy, que hacía lo imposible por limpiar las manchas de barro de la inquieta niña que no dejaba de parlotear.

-¿Emma? – Llamó Regina, generando que al descubrirla allí pegara un salto y se bajara de la mesa, corriendo hasta llegar a ella. La madre a su lado negó derrotada.

-Te limpiaré – Aclaró, más que nada a Snow y acto seguido con un movimiento de su mano, dejó a la niña como si recién hubiera salido de la ducha – Así se parece más a una princesa, querida – Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que se congeló en su rostro al sentir los pequeños brazos de Emma rodear sus piernas en su abrazo – Oh – Susurró, sin saber qué hacer, más rígida de lo que había estado toda su vida.

Le envió una mirada de socorro a una divertida Snow que le gesticuló sin hablar:

-Abrázala.

Y aún rígida, lo hizo. Descendió hasta quedar de rodillas, a la altura de la niña y la envolvió en sus brazos, sintiendo algo tan grande y cálido que no sabía cómo definir. ¿Aquello eso era el amor? Su mente se rio por la ingenuidad de la Reina Malvada creyendo que alguna vez podría sentir amor. Sin embargo los delicados rizos rozando su nariz la hicieron olvidarse de toda lógica y simplemente disfrutar de aquel abrazo.

No sabía si había pasado poco o mucho tiempo, cuando se separaron y se sonrieron.

-Emma, debemos irnos – Rompió la burbuja su madre, haciendo que la niña frunciera el ceño molesta.

-No madre, me quedaré aquí, con ella – Su infantil voz sonó tranquila, tomando la mano de Regina que ya se había elevado y miraba horrorizada a la niña.

-No Emma, vendrás conmigo, a tu casa. Y ni se te ocurra desobedecerme o estarás castigada hasta que cumplas cincuenta años – Snow se puso firme.

-¡No! – Exclamó enojada Emma, escondiéndose entre las piernas de la Reina Malvada que no sabía qué hacer – Tengo que hacer que ella recuerde – Susurró, sin embargo llegó a los oídos de Regina.

-Emma, esta no es una actitud digna de una princesa – Hablo por primera vez Regina, su voz firme sonando como la Reina que era. Intentó no distraerse con las pequeñas manos que apretaban sus piernas.

-Pero Gina, yo quiero estar con vos – Dijo y su voz sonó finalmente como la de una niña de cinco años.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde sacó ese apodo? – Fulminó con la mirada a la madre quien levantó las manos para defenderse.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver, créeme – Y Regina vio que nada de esto le agradaba demasiado a su antigua enemiga. Sonrió interiormente, las vueltas de la vida eran de lo más sorprendentes.

-Emma – Volvió a llamar - ¿Qué te parece si venís a visitarme pronto? Así no tienes necesidad de escaparte y hacer trabajar tanto a mis guardias – Sonrió cuando la niña sacó su cabeza por un costado de sus piernas y la miró, la ilusión reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad? – La Reina Malvada asintió - ¿Mamá? – Cuestionó a una sorprendida Snow que no se esperaba ese giro en los acontecimientos.

-Está bien, hija, podrás visitar a la Reina si ella lo desea, pero ahora debemos marcharnos – Se rindió, prefería no volver a sufrir una huida de su hija.

La princesa salió de su escondite y estiró los brazos hacia Regina, abriendo y cerrando sus puños. La morena la observaba sin entender lo que le estaba queriendo decir, hasta que otra vez Snow la salvó en un susurro.

-Desea que la alces.

La Reina Malvada elevó tan rápido su mirada que se sorprendió de no haberse quebrado el cuello. Su característica ceja alzada indagaba en el rostro de la otra reina, esperando encontrar algún atisbo de broma, sin embargo nada había allí. Todavía dudando, bajó sus ojos hasta verse capturado por la inocencia de Emma, que seguía esperando ser alzada.

Indecisa y con miedo a que el frágil cuerpo se rompiese, la tomo entre sus brazos con extrema suavidad. Al instante, los brazos de Emma rodearon su cuello y le contagió la enorme sonrisa que brillaba en la cara de la niña.

Snow empezó a caminar hacia la salida, seguida de una distraída Regina que sentía su cuerpo explotar de energía.

-Eres hermosa, Gina – Dijo en su sutil vocecita de niña, mirándola de frente y acariciando sus mejillas con sus suaves dedos.

La morena sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de un segundo a otro, no pudiendo albergar tanta ternura.

-Le voy a decir un secreto – Habló en voz baja Regina, ilusionando a la niña al instante – Usted es la princesa más bonita de todos los reinos, pero eso debe quedar entre nosotras dos – Emma no cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía, ruborizándose por el cumplido de la Reina – Y por favor, ¿Podrías dejar de decirme Gina? No se les dice así a las reinas – Emma se rio en voz baja, tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Sí, mi reina – Dijo y terminó de derretir el corazón de la Reina Malvada.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta y tras una despedida especialmente larga por parte de la princesa que se negaba a soltar a Regina, madre e hija desaparecieron en su carruaje, no sin antes confirmar la promesa de la pronta visita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola de nuevo! Ya les dije que son el mejor fandom del mundo? Gracias y gracias por todos los comentarios, me encanta leer sus inquietudes, confusiones y proyecciones sobre la historia! Con paciencia todo se va a aclarar, tranquilas que no creo que sea necesario que Emma alcancé los 300 años de Regina jajaj. Todavía me parece una locura que esto lo lea gente de tantos lugares distintos, es genial, por unos minutos estamos conectados ^^ Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Reencuentro

Nuevamente sola, Regina desapareció con un movimiento de su mano y reapareció dentro de otro castillo, en medio de una nube de polvo violeta.

-¡Qué honor! La mismísima Reina Malvada nos visita hoy – Exclamó la mujer morena que tenía en sus brazos a una niña – Mira quién vino, princesita – Su voz se tornó más suave al hablarle a la criatura.

-Sin tanto espamento, Maléfica – La seriedad en su rostro alertó a su amiga – Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás? – Habló con suavidad pero sin perder la prudente distancia, ella no confiaba en los niños.

-¡Regina! – Exclamó entusiasmada y queriendo bajarse de los brazos que la tenían – Hacía mucho que no nos visitabas – Pareció recordar su enojo y se cruzó de brazos. Regina pensó enternecida que era muy pequeña para tener actitudes de reina.

-Una Reina tiene muchas cosas que hacer, querida, lamento no haber podido venir antes.

Vio como la sonrisa volvía al rostro de la criatura y lograba que Maléfica la dejara en el suelo para ir hacia ella y pedirle que se pusiera a su altura, cosa que hizo al instante.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir – De nuevo la voz de la niña sonó mucho más mayor, y antes de que Regina pudiera decir algo, se colgó de su cuello y le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

-Cariño, ve a tu cuarto a jugar, debo atender a nuestra visita – Maléfica observó a la niña que se quejó pero desapareció de su vista - ¿Qué pasa, Regina? Tu rostro me asusta.

-Primero necesito una copa – Ordenó y la siguió en el recorrido que tan bien conocía, hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde tomaron asiento frente a la chimenea prendida. Cada una con un whisky en su mano.

-Soy toda oídos.

La Reina Malvada le narró lo sucedido a su amiga, que no podía más con su asombro.

-A ver si entendí: ¿La hija pequeña de tu enemiga de toda la vida cree que eres su amor verdadero y se escapó del castillo para decírtelo?

-Ya no es mi enemiga, pero sí, básicamente eso fue lo que pasó.

-Bien, tomémoslo con calma – En su rostro aún se podía ver la sorpresa – Definitivamente necesitamos más de una copa para tener esta charla – Se levantó presurosa y volvió con la botella de whisky, rellenó los dos vasos.

-No lo entiendo, Maléfica, estoy perdida. Tiene cinco años y estoy segura de que podría mantener una conversación de igual a igual con nosotras. ¿Y de dónde demonios sacó la idea de ser almas gemelas destinadas? Estoy segura de que no fue algo que inventó Snow.

-Regina, si esa niña tiene razón, todo tu conocimiento está en su interior así que no sería extraño que hablara como una adulta.

-Por favor, ¿No me digas que le crees? – La reina malvada elevó su ceja hasta el infinito, en un gesto de incredulidad.

-No lo digo, si no quieres que lo diga no lo digo – Sonrió Maléfica.

-Déjate de tonterías, no estoy para bromas.

-Ay, querida, ¿Cuánto hace que no tienes sexo? Estás demasiado estresada, para variar.

La Reina Malvada la fulminó con la mirada y bebió de su vaso, decidida a no decir palabra.

-Oh no, eso sólo puede significar que más tiempo de lo saludable, ¿Verdad?

-Te juro que te voy a convertir en una manzana podrida si seguís molestándome.

La risa de Maléfica se escuchó por toda la biblioteca.

-Yo podría relajarte, olvidemos los rencores por una noche ¿Qué te parece? – Le guiñó un ojo.

-La última vez que me permití relajarme contigo terminé inmortal ¿Qué te hace creer que me arriesgaría de nuevo?

-¡Es increíble el rencor que puede guardar tu corazón, Regina! Sólo era una jovencita enamorada con demasiado poder, ¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte perdón?

-Tienes toda la eternidad – Le sonrió sin gracia – Ahora ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual y centrarnos en un ser de cinco años que dice ser mi alma gemela?

Maléfica bufó, se le escapaba otra oportunidad de tener a la Reina Malvada en su cama.

-Bien, nada de dulces orgasmos – Regina revoleó sus ojos – ¿Qué piensas hacer? Si entendí bien la princesa Emma te va a ir a visitar a tu castillo.

-Sí, no quiero que se escape de nuevo, es evidente que Snow no puede cuidarse ni a sí misma y para nada quiero ser cómplice de que le pase algo a esa niña – Se mantuvo unos segundos recordándola – La verdad es que es adorable, con sus rizos dorados que parecen suaves rayos de sol, ese cuerpito tan pequeño ¿Cómo puede ser un humano tan diminuto? – Sonreía con la mirada perdida – Y los ojos que tiene, por favor, sentí que me traspasaban. Realmente pudo ver mi alma, estoy segura.

La risa de Maléfica la devolvió a la realidad.

-Querida, estás perdida – Bebió de su whisky – No me extrañaría que esa niña tuviera razón, dado el enamoramiento que pareces tener.

-No te burles – Le envió una mirada de advertencia – Yo tuve que soportarte millones de veces hablando así de Aurora. ¡Incluso con sólo nombrarla se te pone esa sonrisa idiota!

Maléfica se encogió de hombros, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Esa pequeña tiene mi corazón en sus manos. Es inútil negarlo, ya me entenderás – Regina le envió una mirada escéptica - ¿No te parece curioso? Primero Aurora, ahora Emma. ¿Acaso hay un plan universal de Busquémosle amor a las reinas malvadas?

Esta vez Regina rio con ganas.

-Ay, querida, sí, me parece de lo más bizarra toda esta situación – Se secó algunas lágrimas producto de la risa – Quizás haya llegado nuestra hora – Se encogió de hombros, sin creerse demasiado aquello – Nuestro final feliz.

-Me gustaría conocerla – Apuntó – Y a Aurora le va a encantar tener una amiga, acá hay días en que se aburre mucho.

-Maléfica, ¿Perdiste todas tus neuronas? ¿Crees que Snow va a permitir que su hija tenga una tarde de té con las dos reinas más temidas del último siglo? – Compartieron una risa al imaginarse el rostro de Blanca Nieves.

-Tu castillo, tus reglas – Le guiñó un ojo – Me parece una excelente forma de vengarte de ella, querida. El universo lo pone en tus manos.

Regina imaginó por un instante utilizar a Emma para sus antiguos deseos de venganza y todo el estómago se le revolvió de tal manera que estuvo a punto de vomitar en la carísima alfombra de su amiga.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar eso, Maléfica. Ya dejé eso atrás y lo sabes.

-Está bien, está bien, no digo que vayas a lastimar a la niña, pero si fuese real que son almas gemelas Snow recibirá un poco de su propia medicina.

Sonrieron.

-No le cree a su hija pero me pareció ver un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos – Rio, seguida de la otra mujer. Regina se puso seria de golpe - ¿Sería la nuera de Snow? – Su rostro había perdido todo el color.

Las carcajadas de Maléfica duraron varios segundos, imaginando la irreal situación. Cuando se calmó le sirvió más whisky a su amiga.

-No quisiera perderme ninguna comida familiar, querida.

El tiempo pasó entre risas, amenazas y algún vano intento de coqueteo por parte de Maléfica. La botella fue perdiendo contenido y cuando apenas quedaba un dedo de líquido, Regina decidió que era buena idea partir hacia su hogar, antes de que no pudiera transportarse debidamente y perdiera un brazo o una pierna.

Prometió mantenerla al tanto y visitarlas más seguido antes de desaparecer y aparecer en su habitación. Con un movimiento de su mano llenó la bañera de burbujeante agua caliente, necesitaba relajarse.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el mármol de la bañera y la sonrisa de Emma llenó su mente. No entendía nada pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Habían pasado cuatro meses, cuatro eternos meses en los que Regina no había olvidado a la osada princesa que se metió en su castillo para declararle su amor. Su ansiedad había llegado al extremo de querer tomar a su caballo y presentarse en el castillo blanco para pedir ver a la Princesa Emma. Por suerte, Maléfica siempre estaba ahí para hacerla entrar en razón y pedirle que tuviera paciencia. ¿Cómo podía haberle afectado tanto? Tan sólo había visto una vez a esa niña y ya no podía imaginar su vida sin volver a verla.

Estaba trabajando en su jardín, con la inmortalidad tuvo que buscar pasatiempos nuevos y entre ellos encontró que verdaderamente le apasionaba la jardinería. Le generaba paz. Los jazmines eran su flor favorita y había centena de ellos. El sol acariciaba con suavidad su cuerpo, era un día espléndido.

-Su Majestad – Uno de sus sirvientes se apareció a su lado, manteniendo las correspondientes distancias. Regina le permitió seguir hablando con un gesto de su cabeza – La Reina Snow está en el castillo y desea verla.

La cabeza de la morena se movió tan rápido que tuvo miedo de quebrarse el cuello. Sus ojos estaban repentinamente iluminados.

-¿Vino con la Princesa Emma? – Demasiada emoción en su voz para su gusto.

-No, Su Majestad.

Toda la felicidad desapareció del rostro de Regina, hundiéndose en sus propios hombros. Sin embargo un segundo después se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo a la niña y en un rápido movimiento desapareció dejando una nube purpura tras de sí.

-Snow, qué sorpresa – La saludó con un gesto de su cabeza – Perdón por la vestimenta, estaba en el jardín.

-Su jardín es único en este reino, Regina – Le dedicó una breve sonrisa pero la seriedad volvió a su rostro, preocupando aún más a la morena – Siento haberme presentado así pero como sabes debo partir a recorrer los pueblos – Regina asintió, lo habían hablado en la última reunión – El asunto es que serán veinte días y ya no puedo contener a Emma, sé que se escapará apenas yo ponga un pie fuera de mi castillo y no me siento tranquila con eso – Tomó aire y a Regina le pareció que estaba juntando coraje – Sé que es completamente inapropiado pero ¿Podría quedarse algunos días acá?

La Reina Malvada dio un paso atrás de la impresión. Ni en sus mejores sueños Snow venía a proponerle que se quedara con su hija. ¿Esto estaba sucediendo de verdad? La vio apretarse las manos, nerviosa. Se relajó al pensar en lo difícil que estaría siendo para ella dejarle a su hija a la más temida reina de los últimos tiempos.

-Me encantaría, Snow – Regina medio sonrió, insegura de cómo hacer que la mujer estuviese tranquila – Realmente tengo ganas de volver a verla – Confesó y Snow se relajó visiblemente.

-Regina, por favor no le hagas daño. Sé que cambiaste, lo puedo ver pero si alguna vez deseas tomar tu venganza nuevamente, no uses a Emma para eso – Le pidió, incluso se acercó y la tomó de las manos, sin importarle ensuciarse con tierra. La miraba directo a sus ojos y Regina pudo ver a una reina sincera, sin trampas, sin mentiras.

-Te lo prometo, podemos hacer un juramento mágico si eso te deja más tranquila – Le sugirió.

-¿En serio lo harías? – Se sorprendió Snow y Regina se limitó a asentir – Está bien, me gustaría.

-Pero hay una condición – Habló y por el rostro de Snow, Regina supuso que estaba pensando lo peor de ella – Si con el tiempo descubro que Emma tiene razón y somos almas gemelas destinadas, no podrás oponerte o hacer nada para impedir que estemos juntas. Deseo un juramento de eso.

Snow abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo, sorprendida. No esperaba que Regina creyera en las ideas de una niña y mucho menos que se planteara la posibilidad de estar con su hija. Sonrió, a pesar de estar asustada, la situación era de lo más divertida.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gustaría ser mi nuera?

Regina bufó.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos con que yo sea tu nuera? ¿Es el fetiche del reino? – Revoleó sus ojos, Snow sólo rio sin entender demasiado de qué hablaba.

-Lo acepto, Regina. Hagámoslo. Necesitamos una tercera persona que tenga igual o más poder que nosotras.

-Lo sé, llamaré a Maléfica – No pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de susto que se le puso a Snow – Tranquila, te sorprenderías de lo ñoña que se volvió. Ella también tiene una niña ahora – Le confesó, esperando que Snow no usara esa información contra su amiga, sin embargo todo lo que vio fue una tierna sonrisa.

-Entiendo, sé lo que puede hacer un niño en tu vida – Sus ojos tomaron esa luz que siempre tenían cuando hablaban de Emma.

Regina se sintió brevemente incomoda y sin saber cómo actuar, hasta que recordó que pronto vería a la princesa y decidió ponerse en marcha. Le pidió a Snow que la acompañe y fueron a su despacho, donde la morena se acercó a una manzana de oro y acariciándola susurró el nombre de la otra reina malvada. Casi al instante, la nombrada se apareció ante ellas.

-¿Dónde está el fuego? – Habló, antes de percatarse de la presencia de Snow.

-Buenas tardes, Su Majestad – Habló la reina blanca, su voz temblando ligeramente lo que hizo sonreír a Regina.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Snow, tanto tiempo – Le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndola.

-Te lo dije – Se burló la Reina Malvada.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – Giró hacia ella Maléfica.

-Nada importante, querida – La ansiedad volvía a tomar el mando – Necesitamos hacer dos juramentos mágicos y que los selles ¿Puedes?

La mirada que Maléfica le envió pedía explicaciones.

-Por supuesto, ¿De qué se trata?

La siguiente media hora la pasaron explicando los términos del juramento.

-Bien, hagámoslo – Habló Maléfica y las dos mujeres se posicionaron a su costado – Sus manos izquierdas – Pidió y tomó la pequeña daga que le pasó Snow e hizo un rápido corte en la palma de ambas manos. Las dos morenas unieron sus manos y Maléfica las cubrió con las suyas.

-Yo, Regina Mills, juro solemnemente cuidar por encima de mi vida a la princesa Emma Swan – Habló firme y clara.

-Yo, _Mary Margaret_ Blanchard juro solemnemente respetar, cuidar y ayudar si el amor de Regina Mills y Emma Swan es verdadero.

-Yo, Maléfica, juro hacer respetar este acuerdo entre la Reina Malvada y la Reina Snow.

Tres hilos dorados aparecieron y cubrieron las manos unidas de las tres mujeres. Así, el pacto quedó sellado.

Las mujeres se soltaron, ahora sorprendidas con lo que habían hecho, ligeramente incómodas ante la presencia de las otras personas.

-Snow ¿Te molestaría que la princesa Emma conociera a Aurora? – Cuestionó Maléfica, aprovechando la oportunidad.

-Para nada, me alivia saber que podrá estar con alguien de su edad – Le sonrió Snow – De todas maneras, a partir de ahora Emma queda a cargo de Regina – Miró a la aludida – Todas las decisiones pasaran por ti, siéntete en libertad de elegir lo que sea mejor para ella.

Regina asintió, con miedo, ansiedad y ganas de ver a la niña de nuevo.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda – Concedió.

-Bien, las dejo en familia – Rio su propia broma – Un gusto volver a verte, Snow, nos vemos pronto Regina – Y sin más, desapareció.

-Yo también debería irme ya, Emma vendrá mañana en un carruaje ¿Te parece bien?

-Para ser sincera, me gustaría ir a buscarla en Rocinante, mi caballo.

Snow asintió.

-Por supuesto, Emma adora los caballos.

La Reina Malvada sintió un cosquilleo ante esa información.

-Perfecto entonces, Snow, gracias por confiar en mí.

-Gracias por proteger a Emma – Le sonrió – Me marcho, cualquier inconveniente no dudes en comunicarte conmigo – Regina asintió y despidió a la otra Reina, quedándose sola con sus pensamientos y ansiedades.

La mañana siguiente finalmente llegó y encontró a la Reina Malvada despierta y lista desde primera hora. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y se encontraba irritada por eso. _¿Desde cuándo una niña tiene tanto poder sobre mí? ¡Maldición!_ , pensó enojada pero relajándose cuando la sonrisa de Emma volvió a su mente. Suspiró resignada y se dirigió hacia las caballerías para alistar a Rocinante.

-Hola pequeño – Lo saludó, acariciando el suave pelaje – Hoy tenemos que ir a buscar a la Princesa Emma, creo que ella te gustará – El caballo se dejaba acariciar y parecía presar atención a sus palabras – A mí me conquistó en apenas una visita ¿Puedes creer eso? – Rocinante relinchó como respuesta – Yo tampoco, estoy irreconocible – Le puso la silla y se subió a él.

Sus tropas ya estaban listas y esperaban por ella, así que cuando salió en su caballo, todos se pusieron en marcha. No eran demasiados, Regina no quería que Emma se asustara al ver a tanto soldado armado, aunque dudaba que esa niña pudiera temerle a algo.

Adoraba sentir el viento acariciarle el rostro, hacer volar su corto cabello. Pocas veces se sentía más poderosa que trotando con Rocinante, lejos de los vestidos de Reina Malvada, siendo simplemente Regina. El viaje se le hizo corto a pesar de tener que cruzar todo el reino y nuevamente se sorprendió al imaginarse a la pequeña Emma cruzando sola para llegar hasta ella. El miedo la invadió y decidió no dejarla sola nunca más, aunque para ser justa, ni siquiera sabía quién era antes de que se dejara ver aquel día.

Dirigió su caballo hasta las puertas del palacio y bajó dando un elegante salto, siendo sorprendida al instante por unos pequeños brazos que rodeaban sus piernas.

-¡Si, era verdad, era verdad! – La Princesa Emma saltaba feliz pero sin soltar a Regina, que como pudo se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña.

-Buen día, princesa – Idénticas sonrisas en sus rostros - ¿Le parece este saludo digno de la realeza? – La regañó con una mirada dura.

-Lo siento, es que mamá me dijo que vendrías por mí y no creí que fuera cierto, ¡Te extrañé tanto, Gina! Yo quería ir a verte pero la Reina Snow no me dejaba, dijo que estabas ocupada – Su rostro se entristeció - ¿Estabas demasiado ocupada para verme?

-Yo también la extrañe, princesa Emma – Intentó mantener la compostura aunque por dentro se había derretido con todo el discurso – Y cada día quise verla, pero me pareció adecuado darle tiempo – Dejó un beso en su mejilla y la niña aprovechó para aferrarse a su cuello – Ya estoy aquí y nos iremos a mi castillo a pasar una temporada ¿Qué le parece eso?

-¡iujuu! – Exclamó Emma, levantando sus dos bracitos hacia el cielo en señal de victoria.

-Vamos a tener que trabajar en sus modales, señorita – Le dio suaves golpes en la panza de la niña que rio

-Si Gina, lo que quieras – Sonrió feliz y dejó un beso en la mejilla de la mujer mayor - ¿Ese es tu caballo? ¿Iremos en él? – Sus ojos se abrieron de la emoción.

-Así es, su nombre es Rocinante, ¿Quieres que te lo presente? – Vio asentir a la niña y se enderezó, sintiendo al instante la mano de Emma entrelazándose con la suya.

Se acercaron hasta quedar frente al caballo.

-Rocinante, ella es la princesa Emma – Presentó.

-Hola Rocinante, puedes decirme Emma, tu pelaje se ve muy suave y lindo.

Regina observó sorprendida como su caballo se tiraba sobre sus patas delanteras, haciendo una especie de reverencia hacia la niña.

-Creo que te aceptó.

Emma sonriente se acercó más y acarició el hocico del caballo, que relinchó feliz.

-Ya somos amigos – Le dijo a la mayor, haciéndola sonreír.

-Sí, princesa, parece que nadie puede resistirse a tí – le guiñó un ojo - ¿Nos vamos ya?

-¡Sii! ¿Puedes mandar a alguien a buscar mis cosas? – Preguntó.

-Por supuesto querida, ya alguien se ha encargado de eso. Una reina piensa en todo – Le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz que hizo reír a Emma – Muy bien, ¡Vamos!

Subió a la niña y luego ella, sentándose detrás suyo para poder cuidarla. Rocinante empezó a moverse cuando le dio la orden, a paso lento. Emma se tiró hacia atrás y apoyó su espalda en el pecho de la Reina, sintiendo ambas un golpe de energía atravesarlas con ese contacto. Regina pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Emma y así poder tenerla más cerca y segura. Miró hacia abajo y se le hinchó el corazón al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la niña, que la observaba embelesada. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y se dedicaron una sonrisa, dispuestas a averiguar lo que traerían esos días juntas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdón por la demora y gracias por los comentarios! Prometo que van a ser interesantes estos días de ellas juntas :) Se viene más interacción entre la pequeña Emma y Regina. Hagan sus apuestas!


End file.
